Rampart
Rampart is a Game the User has downloaded into Mainframe. Its true name is never spoken. It is an old 16-bit turn-based artillery game, a sub-genre of strategy shooting games. The stage takes place on a battlefield in the countryside with nine castles dotted throughout. As it is turn-based the only weapon each fort is a single cannon. Players can adjust the angle, rotation, power and velocity of each shot fired. They may even adjust the bore of the cannon itself to fire larger or smaller cannonballs. Whenever they miss their target, this allows them to reload and more accurately adjust the trajectory on the next turn. There are no obstructions like terrain, or factors like wind speed to interfere with shots, it focuses only on aim and accuracy of shots. The User character is a 16-bit polygon mustachioed Red General wearing red and gold uniform. The User's objective is to successfully destroy all eight enemy forts on the battlefield with his cannon without being blown up himself first. The players will reboot as enemy mustachioed soldiers and generals in blue uniforms. Each fort can only have one commanding general by default. Anyone else will assist him/her operating the cannon. There were no Game Sprite present within this stage. Both User and Mainframer alike have several advantages and disadvantages. In the beginning the User starts off surrounded by many enemy fortresses meaning he's outnumbered. The Red General's fortress is much larger and is built on a turntable, the stone wall is almost impervious to damage. The opposition is outclassed by these factors. One critical drawback for the rebooted players is their castles cannot withstand a single direct hit from any cannonball. One shot is enough to completely destroy the whole structure, forcing them to abandon it before getting deleted. So as the Game progresses the User can rapidly equalize these odds his opponents weigh against him. However, the User's fort is not invincible and possesses a fatal weak-spot. In the center of said castle is a stockpile of gunpowder barrels. If any cannon fire strikes these it will detonate with enough explosive force to instantly wipe him and his fort out. Also, unlike the players, the User is unable abandon his castle. Although free to make limited movement he cannot escape to another location. This Game had landed near Baudway Sector and cannon fire was already being exchanged by either side. The Mainframers did their best but were thwarted by the User's pin-point accuracy. Dot Matrix has other ideas, and tries to hit the User Character himself. She nearly succeeds but the Red General ducks narrowly avoiding deletion, glaring at her. She panics as he retaliates by firing upon her exact position. Everyone flees as her castle is wasted. Enzo angrily opens fire upon the User, striking his fort. Upon inspection it does little damage. Enzo believes in the philosophy that "Bigger is better" and can eventually demolish the wall face. By enlarging the cannon's bore his soldiers load an enormous cannonball into it, but the young Sprite hasn't used enough powder and it fails miserably. Dot quickly grabs her brother to safety as his fort is soon destroyed. The only castle left now is Bob's. Enzo comes running in frantic they're going to lose. Bob meanwhile is using Glitch as a telescope, calmly checking for any obvious weak-spots. He spies the Red General's gunpowder barrels. While adjusting the angle of a small-sized cannon Glitch begins calculating the trajectory to these munitions. Enzo is shocked since that wouldn't even cause a dent. Bob fires as the User is about to claim victory, then looks on helplessly as the tiny shot hits his stockpile. There is a huge explosion, the Red General is annihilated and the Game ends. (Enzo the Smart) Category:Games